Red Nights
by Ashtynn-Jade
Summary: The story of an unlikely trio of Vampires. A lot of sarcasim and pain.
1. Prologue

It's unusual for Kindred to step forth from the shadows, to willingly throw off the protective cloak of the masquerade, to tell the story of their life to someone other than their future Childe or another Kindred. But I have never been what you would consider a normal vampire. Many will say I am crazy for exposing the world of mortals to what really goes bump in the night, but my companions and I believe they are more than capable of handling it. Then again I do spend most of my time with a maniac so maybe some of his madness has finally worn off on me. Oh well either way, this is our story. 


	2. A Troubled Past

Chapter One: A Troubled Past

In my mortal life I was one of America's troubled youth, destined to not live past twenty. My name is Ashtynn-Jade; I was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico, one of the most gang related cities in the country.

I was fiercely devoted to my brother, Zane, who was four years older than me. He was the leader of the White Sox, a local gang. I idolized him and he made the gang life looked so inviting. I set about doing anything I could to become part of his gang.  
At the age of thirteen I passed my initiation, they nicknamed me AJ, and I was a member of the gang.

Even at such a young age I possessed much of the charm and manipulation that I do now. My role was to act as a spy and gain information needed for gang wars.

My skills improved and at the age of eighteen I had become an irreversible diplomat. I adverted many gang wars, and started just as many. I had grown up; I was no longer a child. My emerald green eyes were glassy and my face was almost always stoic, never revealing the thought or emotions going on behind them. I kept my coal black hair shoulder length but pulled back in a ponytail or braid. My body was lean and muscular and my skin was tan because of my Spanish Indian decent. I never dated, everyone was too afraid of my brother. Most people considered me beautiful but it was never really something I thought about. I was the typical case, a beautiful and intelligent girl who could do so much with her life if she would only leave her life of violence behind. I had been in the gang for five years now. I had become Zane's second in command. I couldn't leave.

Just after Zane's twenty-third birthday the Raiders invaded our domain. The attack happened during the day and we were completely taken by surprise. The attack only lasted a few minutes but it seemed like a lifetime, and at the end my brother lay dying in my arms. I tried to stop the bleeding but there where too many gunshot holes, for the first time in my life there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless, a feeling that my new life will never allow me again. I pleaded with Zane not to leave me; I told him that I couldn't live my life without him. Zane knew his time was almost out; he handed control of the gang over to me, and took what I believed to be his last breath.

With Zane gone the gang members began to talk of disbanding. I refused to allow them to do so. My brother had devoted too much of his life to that gang. I reminded them that they swore an oath to the gang, to my brother, that was as binding as death and the consequence for breaking it was death. With my brother gone the oath merely carried over to me. My speech seemed to have made and impact because no one left. For the time being the gang was still intact, but I knew if anything happened to me all that my brother and I had worked for would fall apart. Three months later the counterattack was ready. Through my second in command, Tomas, I had learned the location of the Raiders' lair. We knew that the Raiders did most of their activity during the day and that they would be away from their lair until nightfall. The lair was in the heart of their domain and well guarded. Being a nocturnal gang ourselves we planned the attack for night when the aid of darkness would be on our side. The attack was set for the next night, it was supposed to be quick and precise. I didn't know that my own cousin Razeio had betrayed us. When we arrived the Raiders were waiting for us. As the gunfire exploded around me I knew that I had to get the others out. I shouted at them to leave and the greater majority of them listened. Tomas and Razeio didn't. Tomas tired to argue but I grabbed his shirt collar and told him if he didn't leave I would kill him myself. I promised that I would follow him soon and meet him later. He hugged me as he turned to go and somehow I knew that no matter how things ended here I would see him again. As I watched Tomas leave the battlefield I had the feeling I was being watched. I pushed it aside this was no time to be distracted; besides I had gotten used to the feeling. I had had it every night for the past four months. I turned to face Razeio and was shocked at what I saw. He stood facing me with a murderous grin on his face; he held a shotgun perfectly level with my stomach.

It was then that I first met my master. He seemed to emerge from the shadows. He deftly broke Razeio's arm causing him to cry out in pain and drop the gun. The shock of the night was setting in and I could feel the dizziness beginning to take hold of me. My future sire just looked lovingly at me, He caught me before I feinted and fled into the night as fast as he could. 


	3. Author's notes

Greetings and Salutations,  
Hello all. beginning with chapter two and continueing through the rest of the story all of the chapter will contain dialogue between the charaters. I belive this will make the later chapters easier to follow. I promise to update soon but I'm currently suffering from wirters block and my muse has just returned to me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter it should be longer than the last.  
Untl then,  
Ashtynn-Jade 


End file.
